


In A Way

by zyphoracutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyphoracutie/pseuds/zyphoracutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In a way, life can be cruel.' Ron gets captured and is forced to be a slave for Lucius Malfoy. Ignorance is bliss and Ron can't admit anything to himself. LM/RW, LM/RW/NM, brief mention of SS/DM/HP SLASH/3SOME/Character Death/Mentions of nonconsensual acts. Strong M rating. AU after 5th year.<br/>**Explicit rating is for Chapter 2 only!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete, I'm just posting a chaper every few days. There will be 6 chapters total.
> 
> The rating is just for chapter 2...

In a way, life can be cruel. That was the only thing that he could think as he took stock of his current predicament.

Even though his stomach had dropped a bit, it didn’t surprise him when Lucius Malfoy walked into the room with that look in eyes; he was seventeen years old, he knew what that look meant. He had been informed after he had been captured and Voldemort had had his fun torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse that he would be a slave to one of his followers. He had hoped it would be Snape, as he could see him standing off to the side next to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He didn’t like the git, but he knew it would be marginally safer with him than the others. 

In a way, he could see the irony as Lucius’ Malfoys’ name was called instead. 

He had refused to let any emotion show except for a glare at the Dark Lord as the spell was cast that would make it impossible for him leave Malfoy Manor unless it was with Lucius himself and even then he would only be allowed a short distance away from his new ‘master’. With everything else that he knew being a slave implied, at that moment the only thing that made him cringe was the thought that by default he would be Draco Malfoys’ slave as well. 

In a way, he should have seen that as a sign but he chose to ignore it then.

Of course he fought it; knew that Lucius was expecting him to fight it. It had crossed his mind when Lucius had his hands bound to the top of the headboard, his legs bound to the bed, just behind the knee with his ass in the air that maybe he shouldn't have fought; maybe it would have thrown Lucius off. Maybe the fight is what had Lucius hard as rock as he took his position behind him; what made him thrust in with barely any preparation. 

In a way, he was glad that he and Harry had realized their affinity for the same sex and decided to experiment with each other at the end of sixth year as it made what happened a little less shocking.

But Lucius was not Harry. Harry, who had been afraid of hurting him whenever he was talked into topping. Harry, who was not nearly the size Lucius was. Harry, who wasn’t nearly as patient as Lucius was which became apparent as he was rocked by the rough, hard thrusts by the blonde Death Eater, slowly taking what he could from him. 

In a way he wished he hadn’t experimented with Harry, because as the pain turned into pleasure he couldn’t stop himself as he finally let go and came with a groan, Lucius finishing quickly after.

Lucius had gotten off the bed and said a spell that cleaned up the both of them, leaving him in his position on the bed, as he had tried to catch his breath. He could feel Lucius’ eyes on him for a few minutes but refused to look up at him. Lucius had eventually turned around and walked towards the door, informing him that he'd be expected first thing in the morning to assist with dressing himself and his wife and then serving breakfast where the rest of his duties would be laid, releasing the binds as he stepped into the hallway.


	2. Narcissa Malfoy

He had been prepared for everything else as the days progressed. Knew pretty much what to expect from both Lucius and Draco Malfoy. It was Narcissa Malfoy that he hadn't expected. Narcissa Malfoy who gave him an easy smile to put him at ease right from the beginning; a soft touch on the shoulder or hand. Who noticed his love for cooking; often he thought he had caught her eavesdropping as he talked to the house elves in the kitchen, random, pointless conversations more to himself to pass the time, and he eventually stopped being surprised when random kitchen gadgets he mentioned were suddenly there the next day.

Narcissa Malfoy, who had seen the look in his eyes when he spotted the chessboard in the library, playing game after game with him even though she was not very good; who insisted Lucius take over one of their games as she had an errand to run and it was bad luck to leave a game unfinished; from then on it became a ritual for him and the older male to play at least one game in the evening. Narcissa who had insisted that he take his lunch with her in her garden, it was her pride that she spent hours in as she cared for it, and she easily kept a conversation going with him.

In a way, if it wasn't for the respect he felt for her he probably would have enjoyed his nightly visits with her husband much more than he already did, which was quite a bit already, but guilt often overcame him as the older Malfoy left him when they would finish to join her a couple doors down from his. 

It was couple of months after he first arrived that the head of the house seemed to be in an experimenting mood as shortly before bed he had been instructed to put a blindfold on and then led to another room; which one he wasn’t sure of he just knew it wasn’t the one that they usually held their activities.

In a way he had been surprised when, as he laid down as he had been instructed to do, he immediately felt bindings around his wrist, which were then pulled up until they were securely attached to the headboard; there had been no reason to tie him down since the first couple of nights as he no longer resisted the attention from Lucius. He didn’t realize until that moment that he missed the action slightly as his body seemed to respond immediately to being bound, something he knew would be evident to the eyes looking at him.

He could hear the movement around him and though something sounded off to him, he couldn’t place it. He felt the bed dip next to his head, Lucius' long fingers running through his hair until they gripped it tightly and he found his mouth being invaded by Lucius’ hard length. He could feel himself harden even more as the blonde forcibly fucked his mouth, but it was the soft, light fingers that were suddenly running up his thigh that almost made him cum immediately; he knew those fingers. They had brought comfort and peace before but now they just left a burning trail as they traveled up his thigh, around his sack and then a single finger slid up the underside of his length until his whole member was grasped in her hand. 

He moaned loudly around the dick in his mouth, the vibrations affecting Lucius as he gripped his hair tighter. He felt the bed dip next to his hip, the stroking never faltering as he felt a set of bare knees straddling his waist. For the first time since his hands had been tied up he started to pull on them.

In a way he didn't know if it was because it was her or if it was because it was them together, all he knew was that he never thought he would have such an urge to cum by the actions of a woman as he did when that soft warmth enveloped him at a torturously slow pace. Slowly she rocked on his length and he bucked into her, yanking even more at his bindings; her light chuckle filled his ears at his desperate movements and he felt Lucius pace quicken as he thrust roughly into his mouth almost causing him to gag. 

His whole body was tingling and tense at the same time and he had been with Lucius enough to know that the man was getting close, but it was much too soon for anything to end. With a loud groan as Narcissa started to ride him, lifting her body slightly off his length before she would slam it down, Ron yanked with all his might on the binds.

In a way he was surprised when the bindings gave, letting his hands free but he wasted no time as one hand immediately went to wrap tightly at the base of Lucius' length, trying to prolong the man's release while the other quickly pulled down the blindfold from his eyes and then tightly grip Narcissa's hip. He saw the surprise in both their eyes, both pausing for a moment, until they smirked at each other as he licked up Lucius length before taking him back into his mouth and ground deeper into Narcissa, using his grip on her hip to rock her on his length.

It wasn't long after that her movements started to become more frantic and he started to feel Lucius’ sack become tight that the older man yanked his head off his length by the hair, making him whimper slightly at the loss. With eyes filled with need he watched as the blonde climbed gracefully off the bed and then moved to the end and climbed up behind Narcissa. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he lifted his wife up so she was just off his cock; he groaned as he watched him slip two fingers inside her, her head falling back on his shoulder and he kissed her as his fingers brought sounds of pleasure from her lips.

In a way, if it wasnt for the all consuming lust he felt at seeing them together he might have felt guilty at witnessing such a private moment, but he wasn't; gripping her hips he slammed her down onto his length as soon as Lucius removed his fingers. Narcissa gasped as he went even deeper due his immediate bucking as Lucius’ fingers entered into him, using Narcissa's wetness to prepare him. It didn't take long for him to beg for more and Lucius seemed to take pity on him as he pushed Narcissa forward and pushed his legs back so as to get better access.

Narcissa immediate latched onto his lips and he got lost in her sweetness, the only thing breaking through had been the pain as Lucius thrust into him the first time. He wrapped his hands in her hair and thrust into her as he felt his body adjust to Lucius intrusion, causing the older man to groan as he drove into him again.

The rhythm they found came almost immediately and in his lust filled haze, he wondered why this felt like the most natural thing in the world, being right where he was with these two. This thought was quickly forgotten, not to be remembered again, as their movements became desperate as each neared completion; Narcissa finding release first but she had quickly been followed by him and then Lucius. Lucius had pulled out of him and laid down next to him on the bed as he caught his breath with Narcissa pulling herself off of him next and laying between the two, half sprawled on her husband, as she kissed him languidly.

Feeling as if he was intruding as their use of him seemed to be done, he sat up on the edge of the bed and went to stand but a soft hand on his arm stopped him. Looking down a moment at the hand in confusion as it tugged him back down on to the bed he had looked up to meet the cool grey eyes that were watching him, a knowing smirk gracing Lucius’ lips. He returned his own small smile before laying back down behind her, laying his leg over her back one so that his heel hooked with Lucius; wrapping his arm around her and grasping the joined hands on Lucius chest so that her hand was trapped between her husbands and his own.

In a way he should have felt out of place, like he was stepping over his bounds. Instead he was unsurprised to find his clothes had been moved to their room when he woke up. Night after night, as he joined them in bed, he couldn't help but think he got decent deal as far as the whole slave thing was concerned, laughing to himself as he remembered his initial hope of being placed with Snape. No, he could definitely make the best of this situation; refusing to admit to himself that there was anything more.


	3. The Unthinkable

It wasn't until two weeks after Draco returned to the Manor for Holiday break that he realized how deep he had fallen. Before it had been easy to explain to himself that for the last six months he had just been making the best of a situation. That it didn't mean anything that his want to find a way to break the spell and escape to the Burrow had diminished more and more each month until it didn't cross his mind at all. It didn't mean anything that the Burrow didn't seem to mean home anymore. It was easy to explain to himself that they didn't mean anything other than a means to pass the time until Harry killed Voldemort; the fact that he waited for Voldemort to be vanquished instead of waiting for the chance to go back never seeming odd to him.

In a way it was fitting that he found out how much they meant to him in truly the worst way possible.

He had been in the kitchen finishing up the dinner for the evening when one of the house elves popped in to announce the arrival of the Masters of the house but he could see in its eyes that something was not right. Immediately he had swept past the house elf and had gone straight to the entrance hall only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight.

He hadn’t truly understood where the term heartbreaking came from until that moment, as his whole soul seemed to shatter into a million pieces when he met Lucius’ dead eyes as he held the limp body of Narcissa in his arms.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to yell.

He wanted to crumble.

But he couldn’t because he had seen the same thing in Lucius’ eyes, only ten times worse, and had known that as Draco’s cracked voice drifted in, unnecessarily asking what had happened, that Lucius’ needed him. Without a word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the entrance hall; the echo of other footsteps the only indication that the other Malfoy’s followed. He opened the door that had led to the garden that she loved and stepped aside, letting Lucius and Draco step through. As if in slow motion, he watched as Lucius lowered her to her chair and brushed her hair away from her face. He did his best to hold it in as he stepped up to the other side of her chair, Draco at her feet, and watched Lucius run his hand down her hair, almost as if soothing it. 

The three of them had stayed silent, even Draco as tears silently slid down his cheeks; only looking away as one of the house elves had stepped forward and with a quivering voice, whether from fear of being punished for speaking without permission or due to her own distress to her Mistress’ fate he didn’t know, and informed them that they would take care of the arrangements. Lucius had stood up then, placed a preservation spell over her body and walked out of the room.

He knew it was cowardice but for the first time in three months he went back to the room that had been his when he first arrived, unable to bring himself to go to the bed he had shared with her; with them. It wasn’t until noon the next day that he finally got out of the bed. He had shed tears well into the night before the numbness took him and he had just laid there, not awake but not asleep either; the only reason for getting out of bed was the pull he felt but from where it came he didn’t know.

He had passed the entrance to where they had placed her the night before, but he couldn’t bring himself to even look at the doors as he passed, the weight of the numbness bearing down on him even more. He walked through the dining room and into the kitchen only to find Draco at the counter making himself a sandwich, the oddness of it not even registering. The Slytherin had looked up at him when he had entered but since he hadn’t said anything since his entrance, Draco had simply told him that his father had yet to come out of his room. Without a word, he turned around and left the kitchen, not noticing Draco’s slight frown as he left.

It seemed to take forever to make it to the room but all hesitation that he had had the night before had left him as he walked in without knocking, stopping only when he saw the motionless body in the bed. As he shut the door, the gray dead eyes met his and without a word Lucius pulled back the covers of the bed and he had stripped to nothing before climbing in, the covers laying back over him, his forehead against Lucius’, neither one moving, neither one able to care or feel.

He had stayed like that with Lucius for the next three days, neither caring about showering, eating or even moving for that matter unless it was to relieve their bladder, always returning to the same place in the bed. It was in the middle of the night going into the fourth day that he came out of his haze as Lucius’ shoved violently inside of him. There was an urgency and a rawness as Lucius’ fucked him, as if trying to pass off his pain and he welcomed it because it was painful but it broke away the numbness that had overcome him and he knew that Lucius needed to pass the pain to someone, to share it and he was willing to bear that.

Draco seemed shocked as he and Lucius came down for lunch that afternoon but didn’t speak his thoughts, giving only a smirk as Lucius commented how bland the food was and that he expected better that evening when he took his place back in the kitchen. But he didn’t mind because there was life back in those eyes and he could admit that that was what mattered to him at the moment.

That evening at sunset a service had been held for Narcissa Malfoy and as he walked out to the center of her garden he knew the house elves had outdone themselves. A giant Dove statue, as it was her favorite bird, had been erected with the Malfoy crest below it, her name and then a script. No speech was given, as she did hate speeches; Lucius simply read what the house elves had etched on her monument.

 

A whisper, a caress  
A touch that would always last  
A wife, mother and lover  
A memory that will never pass  
We will always remember  
as we will never be able to forget

He didn’t know what compelled him as he stood behind Lucius with Draco next to his father, but without thought he reached forward slightly wrapping his left hand in the older man’s left hand. 

In a way, he should have been surprised when his hand was gripped tightly and the older man seemed to lean slightly against the front of his chest but then that required thought and his mind still was not allowing that fully at the moment.


	4. Things Change

After that day, he and Lucius started to fall back in their routine as Draco had returned to Hogwarts a few days after but an emptiness could still be felt in the Manor; looking into Lucius' eyes he knew the blonde felt it too. It was week after, as he sat with Lucius' in the dinning room eating lunch that he realized how wrong it felt. He didn't sit here for lunch, he had always sat in the garden with her so without a word to Lucius he stood up abruptly, picked up his plate and walked to the garden doors. He had to pause and take a deep breath as he pushed the doors open and walked into her garden and took his usual place at their table. He didn't eat though, he had lost his appetite as he stared at her monument and loss filled him again. He only became aware that Lucius had followed him when the man set his plate on the table as well, sitting down across from. Still, he couldn't bring himself to look at him until he felt the older man's hand cover his on the table. Pulling his thoughts back to himself he looked at the man across from.

In a way, he probably should have apologized for his abrupt departure from the dining room as it had been rude but he knew for once it was not needed for the man knew how much he needed this because he needed it too. From then on the two would always take their meals there, slowly letting themselves heal as they were surrounded by something that was completely hers.

Months had passed before he started noticing that something was wrong. Lucius was gone more often from the Manor and when he came back it was obvious he had been at the wrong end of a wand, whether from a duel with the Order or Voldemort, he didn't know and refused to ask. A majority of the time that he was there was spent in their bed, each session seeming to get more urgent as the next until one morning, about a year after he had arrived, it was as if Lucius refused to be satiated and he felt dread start to settle in his chest. After what felt like hours at being subject to Lucius' constant attention, the older man did something that neither had done before, even when Narcissa was alive. He was slow, different from the patience he showed the first time, almost tender and the dread that he had felt earlier spread throughout his whole being but all he could do was wrap his legs around his waist, his arms around his shoulders and bury his face in his neck, holding on as tight as he could.

He wasn't surprised when they finally parted and the blonde Death Eater stood up from the bed, not looking him in the eyes, when he was informed that Voldemort wanted him to be brought before him. For the rest of the day, Lucius seemed to avoid him so he spent the rest of it in her garden.

In a way, he appreciated this because he didn't think he could look into the mans eyes for he didn't know what he would see in them; didn't know what he wanted to see in them. As the time came for them to leave he calmly took his place next to Lucius as the older man held onto his arm and apparated them back to the place where he had been given to him. Just before they walked into the the meeting room though, Lucius did something he hadn't expected as he felt the spell that held him as the man's servant fall away from him. He looked at him in confusion but the blonde just looked ahead as he entered so he followed as he knew he should.

In a way he should have expected all hell to break loose as soon Voldemort called him forward, the Dark Lord talking of making an example of him but he didn't. Instead he stood in shock as Harry came busting through the door, with countless aurors and order members immediately going on attack. When a rough shove came from Lucius he fell into Professor Lupin's shocked arms. He heard the man say something to his former professor but he didn't register it as he was immediately apparated away from the battle and into the hospital wing.

In a way, he wasn't surprised at the request that immediately fell from his lips as he realized what was going on.

In a way, he was terrified that the werewolf wouldn't be able to do it even though he nodded.


	5. Questions

The battle had only lasted a few hours but it seemed a lifetime for those involved. Harry Potter had succeeded in defeating Voldemort relatively unharmed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they started to pick up the broken pieces of their lives. The savior himself found himself in a room with his best mate and Remus Lupin while they waited for the arrival of Amelia Bones, who had taken over as Minister of Magic when the former one had been killed a few months before the end of the war, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. No one talked, not feeling as if anything really needed to be said and only looked up as the auror and new minister walked into the room.

''Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin." Greeted Minister Bones before looking at Ron laying on the bed. ''Mr. Weasley, I know you are probably wanting to catch up with your friends and family so we'll try to be quick." Harry watched as his friend nodded and sat up in the bed, noticing the look in his eyes.

In a way, he should have recognized that look as it was similar to the look in his eyes when had lost Sirius, but he didn't; only acknowledged its presence as Shacklebolt handed the veritaserum to Ron as Minister Bones informed them that it was needed in case evidence for trials were revealed.

"Mr. Weasley, you were captured by Death Eaters a year ago, correct?" She asked, the others staying silent as they had already been informed that no one was to speak but her.

"Yes."

"Can you identify the Death Eaters that captured you?"

"No."

"What did Voldemort do to you when the Death Eaters brought you to him."

"He tortured me and then gave me to Lucius Malfoy to be his slave." The others looked at each other with this news.

"Was a spell cast?" 

"Yes."

"By who?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Shacklebolt and Bones shared a confused look at this.

"Mr. Weasley, did he ever take the spell off you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Right before we entered the meeting with Voldemort."

"The meeting where Mr. Potter attacked."

"Yes." Again a look was shared between the Ministry officials.

"Mr. Weasley, while at Malfoy Manor did Lucius Malfoy or any of its occupants torture you?"

"No."

"Were you restrained in anyway, confined to a room, denied food or basic necessities?"

"No." At this, Minister Bones sat back.

"At any point in the last year did Lucius Malfoy hurt you?" For the first time since the questions began, Ron seemed to want to fight the potion.

"Yes." Came the answer finally and Harry shared a glance with Remus.

"Mr. Weasley, did Lucius Malfoy force intercourse on you?" 

Another long pause.

"Yes."

"I assume you wish to press charges against Lucius Malfoy, correct?"

"No." This time there was no pause, no hesitation and Minister Bones frowned.

"Mr. Weasley, Lucius Malfoy can be charged with kidnapping, false imprisonment and rape."

"No."

Harry watched as Ron laid back down waiting for the effects to wear off, signaling he was done with the questioning and Minister Bones motioned for them to exit.

"I think we should still charge Malfoy." Started Shacklebolt and Harry could see the agreeance in the Ministers eyes.

"No." He said simply.

"Mr. Potter, you heard your friend in there. The man raped him."

"He also said he didn't want to press charges and seeing as he was seventeen when it occurred he is legally the only one that can. He was under the serum when he said he didn't want to press charges and it would be in the ministry's best interest to respect that or you will have to deal with me."

Silence reigned as the others saw a look that they hadn't thought they would see again once Voldemort was defeated.

"Very well Mr. Potter." Answered the minister, motioning for Shacklebolt to follow her out.

"You should be aware Minister that I will be speaking on behalf of Lucius Malfoy at trial. Without him, there would have been a completely different outcome to this war."

Ms. Bones thinned her lips as she nodded stiffly and left the room. 

"Are you sure Harry?" Asked Remus and when his cub nodded he left it at that, walking away so the two could have some time together. Harry walked up to Ron's bed and sat in the chair that was next to it.

"Are you looking forward to going home?" Asked Harry and watched as an emotion briefly flitted across Rons face before it was calm again.

"Are you living at Grimmauld Place now?" He asked instead of answering.

"Yeah, I am. I definitely won't be going back to the Dursley's." He felt Harry's eyes on him but he didn't look at him.

"Would you mind if I crashed with you for awhile?" He asked, finally looking at his best friend and saw the soft smile gracing his face. 

"Not at all. I'll have Dobby move your things right away." He answered and then conjured a small chess set, placing it between them without another word.


	6. Finding Home

In a way, he was surprised Harry didn't ask anything else of him; that day as well as the months that followed. Harry let him move around Grimmauld Place in a slight daze and didn't question it when he stopped caring about the Daily Prophet after the verdict of giving Lucius Malfoy a hefty fine for his actions as a Death Eater but nothing else was published. Didn't question it but looked on worriedly as he left his room less and less every day.

In a way, Harry wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing at his front door six months after the verdict on his father had been released.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." The effort to sound condescending was there but the effect was lacking; the worry in the young Malfoy's eyes surpassing everything else. Harry didn't say anything though as the blonde seemed to be arguing with himself silently. "I need your help." Harry stayed silent and just stared at his former classmate so the blonde continued in a rush. "Its my father, I can't get him to get out of bed, not even to use the bathroom; I've had to place a charm on him..." Harry frowned at this but stepped aside and Malfoy walked in without hesitation. Harry started walking to the staircase and Malfoy followed, the silence seeming to unnerve him as he keeps talking. 

"He won't respond to me at all anymore." Said Malfoy as Harry stopped at one of the doors and looked at the blonde. "I haven't seem him like this since my mum..." trailed off the boy and Harry saw the sadness in his eyes and nodded his head in understanding, letting his former classmate know he didn't need to continue. Without a word he opened the door and walked in. Draco stepped in and saw the motionless body in the bed that Potter walked to and squatted down to speak to whoever was laying there.

In a way Draco wasn't surprised when Potter said Weasley name. 

"Ron, I need your help." Was all he said and Draco watched as the body pulled himself up with great effort. After he was sitting up Potter pulled him to a standing position and put his arm around his shoulder, bearing the older boys weight as he half walked, half dragged the barely conscious body away from the bed. Recognizing this for what it seemed to be, Draco rushed forward and took the other arm around his shoulder relieving some of the weight from Potter.

"There's a fireplace across the hall." Was all he said and the two continued in silence. Once there, Draco went first with Potter right after him, the blonde catching them as they fell out. The two went as quickly as they could with the nearly dead weight they were carrying until they reached a set of doors. Draco pushed them open and led the other two through.

In a way, the two weren't surprised as Ron seemed to come out of his daze a little as soon as they crossed the threshold of the room. Slowly he looked up, eyes going directly to the bed and the two felt him pull his arms from their shoulders and stumble forward. With each step he discarded his clothing slowly until he was completely bare when he reached the bed. Without a word he lifted the covers, climbing in to the bed, curling around the body that was already there, not moving after he was settled.

Draco and Harry stood watching them for a moment before silently agreeing to leave them alone for awhile as no immediate changes seemed to be coming.

___________________________________________________________________________

Neither men knew how long they stayed in the bed, vaguely aware of the presence of those that shifted them, pouring potions down their throat. Eventually, slowly the numbness started to creep away and they started to notice the urge to use the bathroom and with extreme effort they would pull themselves out of bed only when the need became too much and relieve themselves; immediately going back into bed when finished, not paying attention to anyone or anything.

Feeling the bed shift as Lucius climbed out of bed after who knows how many days, he opened his eyes and watched as he disappeared into the bathroom, aware for the first time of the things around him. He had no idea how he had gotten into Lucius’ bed, no idea how long he had been there; he was only aware that for the first time it didn’t feel like the world was closing in on him. He didn’t move as Lucius’ returned from the bathroom and climbed back into the bed. This time the older man faced him and he could see the clear eyes looking back at him; knew that he too was aware again.

“Please don’t make me leave.” 

In a way he wasn’t surprised at how raspy his voice was; he couldn’t recall the last time he had actually used it. The blonde slowly leaned his head forward so that their foreheads were touching, much like they had those many months ago.

“I will not force you to stay.” Lucius answered, his voice just as raspy. “But I will never make you leave.” He let out a shaky, relieved smile at this, and closed his eyes as he felt a little more of the weight lift off of him.

No longer did anyone come to shift them or give them their potions; they just appeared on the table beside the bed and the two took them as needed. Two days after the two had spoke to each other, the potions had been replaced with food. A week later, they pulled themselves out of the bed, showered and decided to face the world; but by unspoken agreement they would do it together.

In a way, they shouldn’t have been surprised at the scene that greeted them in the kitchen. Sitting at the table peeling and cutting up what looked like vegetables were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy while Severus Snape was at the end of the table stirring a cauldron. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as his best friend looked up as the two entered, relief immediately washing over his face.

“Ron, thank goodness!”

“What are you doing?” he asked with a chuckle, sitting opposite them at the table, Lucius sitting beside him.

“Making soup. Potter’s bright idea." Answered the younger Malfoy but any sound of contempt that was usually present was not heard as he looked at his father, relief obvious in his eyes.

"And you got relegated to food prep?" Asked the elder Malfoy cooly with an arched eyebrow but it was the potion master who answered.

"Please Lucius, like I would trust their fumbling hands with anything else." 

"You didn't have any issues with our fumbling hands last night." Mumbled Harry under his breath and he felt a wide grin spread on his face as a knowing smirk graced the younger Malfoy's face while Harry's neck turned red as he realized everyone had heard him.

"Or this morning for that matter." Added the younger blonde and while the former potions master cut them a glare, no denial fell from his lips.

In a way life can be cruel; but it can also turn out just the way you need it to

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot bunny! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
